L'éveil d'une âme
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: UA à partir de « Fated Guys », ou comment Hakkai a reçu ses limiters avec la participation de Tenpou et Kanzeon. Troisième chapitre de la séquelle ajouté. Où le monde change sous les yeux d'un dragon...
1. Awakened Soul

**Awakened soul (version française) : « Le réveil d'une âme »**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi (^^ étonnés, hein ?), et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce texte, je me fais surtout plaisir…**

_Légère dimension alternative d'une partie de l'épisode « fated guys ». Litouten avait un pantin-tueur. 500 ans après sa propre mort, un marshal apprend à ses dépens que le Paradis recèle un autre manipulateur._

**_Quand l'impensable se produit. Quand une âme endormie s'éveille d'un sommeil long d'un demi-millénaire …_**

Que peut-il y avoir de plus anti-naturel qu'un être humain devenant un youkai ? Il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire une telle métamorphose. Aussi bien les humains que les youkais pensaient qu'ils s'agissaient d'une plaisanterie. Aucun exemple d'une telle monstruosité n'avait été vu sous le soleil (jusqu'à ce qu'un mercenaire malade tente l'expérience sur un insecte, mais ceci est une autre histoire…). Pour n'importe quel être vivant aussi bien sur Terre qu'au royaume du Ciel, il s'agissait d'une impossibilité.

Mais il existe toujours une Exception.

Au plus profond du palais de Hyakugan-mao, dans l'ombre d'une cellule, une femme honorable fit le choix de mettre fin à sa vie…

Un homme : son frère, son amant, ou non, un meurtrier maintenant, en pleura d'angoisse et d'impuissance...

Et un youkai visionnaire appelé Chin-Yisou fit son apparition. Un nouveau tour de la roue du destin se fait à ce moment précis… 

Quelques mots plein de venin, et ça y est. Le sang d'un millième youkai est versé. Un youkai est mort ! Que vive le nouveau Youkai !

C'était ce genre de moment : cette fraction de seconde où l'impossible devient réalité. C'était un moment où même le cycle du Kharma pouvait être affecté. L'âme mourante de l'homme appelé Cho Gonou, pour fuir la douleur, atteignit une place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû, au plus profond de son propre esprit, délaissant un corps presque vide cherchant son souffle et s'appuyant contre la muraille du palais (maintenant dénué de toute autre vie), tandis qu'un fragment d'une âme qui n'aurait jamais dû effleurer de nouveau le stade de la conscience prenait possession de ce corps en pleine mutation. Durant cette seconde d'éternité, Tenpou _gensui_ revint sur terre... 

Il y avait de la folie dans cet esprit. Les souvenirs d'un dieu, les souvenirs d'un homme, un tourbillon de caresses, sensations, douleurs, sentiments, rêves, souffrances, essayant de déchirer les deux personnalités maintenant encloses dans ce corps monstrueux. Mais toute personne ayant connu Tenpou gensui savait qu'il était obstiné, déterminé, et par-dessus tout puissant et dangereux. Et il surmonta la douleur.

Et il sut. Qui il avait été. Qui il était maintenant. Et ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

Et il hurla à nouveau contre le Destin. Il avait encore échoué. Une personne qui comptait pour lui était morte à nouveau. Tous les sacrifices en vain. Il n'avait jamais été capable de protéger ses êtres chers.

_Kenren, ardent Kenren_

_Goku, innocent Goku_

_Konzen, éblouissant Konzen_

Pardonnez-moi… J'aurais dû voir ce qui allait arriver… J'aurais du savoir… J'aurais dû éliminer Litouten quand j'en ai eu l'opportunité, au lieu d'attendre qu'il frappe le premier…

_Kannan, douce Kannan_

Pardonne-moi…Pour ne pas avoir senti ce qu'il se passait, pour ne pas t'avoir protégée, pour être arrivé trop tard, pour t'avoir laissée verser ton propre sang…

C'était son châtiment pour avoir encore défié le royaume Céleste en essayant de protéger les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. L'Amour était-il donc interdit au Ciel ? Il sentit qu'il allait les perdre encore et encore et encore et encore et… Jusqu'à la fin du cycle des réincarnations. C'était si… Evident.

Et le youkai nouveau né hurla son agonie. C'était sûr : ses blessures étaient fatales. Et les cris se répercutèrent bien plus loin, où les complaintes venant de la terre n'auraient jamais dûes être entendues. De petites vaguelettes troublèrent la surface d'un bassin couvert de lotus (aussi rouges que le sang), en face d'un trône où un dieu aux yeux vides et dorés se tenait, catatonique. Peut-être qu'un proche spectateur aurait pu apercevoir un frisson parcourir son corps, mais si imperceptiblement… Mais le jeune garçon resta assoupi. 

Mais un autre être se trouvait là. Le bodhisattva regarda l'onde et eut un sourire…

« Le temps est venu, nee, Nataku ? » déclara la créature androgyne.

Dans un brillant éclair de lumière, elle disparut. Lorsque Jiroushin revint avec son plateau de jeu de go, la divinité avait disparu, et avec un soupir, il resta seul à observer la surface d'une onde pure comme le cristal… 

***

Le youkai nouveau né était agenouillé, s'étreignant lui-même étroitement, tandis que le sang n'en finissait plus de quitter son corps. Le goût salé de ses larmes se mêlait à celui de son propre sang… Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière maintenant, attendant sa mort. Absorbé dans sa propre obscurité, il ne vit pas la lumière lorsqu'une personne apparut devant lui.

« Regarde-moi, Cho Gonou : ton temps n'est pas encore venu... Tu as toujours une mission à remplir. »

Et le youkai leva les yeux. Complètement perdu. Choqué au-delà de toute surprise devant la forme juste apparue.

« Étrange, marshal... Ton visage est toujours aussi _kirei_ qu'il y a 500 ans », ajouta intérieurement la divinité.

Et c'était vrai. L'expression était féroce, les traits anguleux. Les yeux étaient rétrécis en un regard de prédateur avec leurs pupilles fendues, et de fines lignes au motif de lierre parcouraient la chair pâle. Mais cette vision, même si sombre, était à couper le souffle. Un doigt muni d'une longue griffe se tendit vers le nouveau-venu… 

« Vous... », siffla la créature qui fit une pause pour reprendre une inspiration difficile.

« …Vieille peau... », ajouta la créature avec un rire rempli d'amertume, plein du souvenir de la voix du blond qui aurait dû utiliser ces mots…

«…Venue pour me railler ? » à peine un murmure...

Pour la première fois depuis un demi-millénaire, les traits de Kanzeon-bosatsu montrèrent de la surprise…

***

Le youkai qui hurlait toujours peu de temps auparavant redevint soudain mortellement silencieux. Le seul son était le martèlement rythmé de la pluie au loin. Et la respiration sifflante de la créature aberrante. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à l'insupportable, et l'on entendit ensuite un rire sans joie…

« Comment cela se peut-il? C'est un... plaisir inattendu de t'entendre à nouveau… Tenpou _gensui_. » La tête de la divinité était légèrement inclinée dans son saisissement. Elle irradiait presque de sa propre lumière, et les ombres se massaient, toujours plus sombres, autour d'elle. 

« Que s'est-il... passé... » cracha le youkai d'une voix rauque.

« Je pensais que c'était évident... Si un humain entre en contact avec le sang d'un millier de youkai, hé bien, il devient un youkai lui-même… Ta réaction fut une bonne équation de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua la déesse. 

Le corps du youkai et le marshal à l'intérieur essayèrent de se relever, s'appuyant lourdement contre la muraille. L'état du corps affectait sa réflexion, c'est pourquoi il était si difficile à Tenpou de rassembler ses propres pensées tandis qu'il pouvait toujours sentir la douleur de Cho Gonou. Mais la signification de la phrase trancha comme le fil d'un couteau, une sombre illumination…

L'horreur le glaça au plus profond de son être : « Vous aviez tout prévu... » . Une affirmation, pas une question. Il était un stratège. Les enjeux n'en étaient que trop clairs pour lui. « Vous vouliez que je… Il… devienne comme ça… »

« Ben, ouais ! » répliqua-t-elle avec une insupportable insouciance. Et ensuite d'un ton significatif : « J'ai besoin que tu sois fort, Tenpou _gensui_… Comme je l'ai dit, tu as une mission à remplir. Et le Ciel devenait barbant de toute façon… »

Le marshal s'étrangla presque. « Alors tout était prévu. Kannan, mon amour – l'amour de Gonou – pour elle, son enlèvement, SA MORT ? ». Il sentit à nouveau la folie bouillir sous son crâne, la personnalité de Gonou semblait prendre le dessus, mais Tenpou resta ferme, s'accrochant à chaque étincelle de sa propre personnalité. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment distinguer quels sentiments lui appartenaient, et lesquels n'étaient pas siens…

Il entendit le parfum subtil la persuasion dans la voix de la déesse : « Ne souhaites-tu donc pas que vous soyez tous quatre réunis ? J'ai _besoin_ de vous tous à nouveau réunis… Mais il faut que vous soyez capables de vous défendre vous-mêmes… » 

« Vous nous avez tués ! Vous nous avez envoyés ici-bas ! Vous avez enfermé Goku tout seul dans une caverne ! Est-ce que ce n'était pas déjà assez pour le royaume Céleste ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes maintenant ? Des outils ? DES JOUETS ? » cria le youkai.

Plus de souffrance. Plus de fatigue. Seulement une rage pure et aveuglante. Les mots s'écoulaient comme de l'eau. Une main griffue fendit l'air vers le magnifique visage de la déesse de la Compassion. Elle se déroba, naturellement. Elle s'était déjà débarrassée du _Grand Saint égal au Ciel _Son Goku d'une seule main par le passé. Quel danger pouvait représenter un youkai à moitié mort pour elle ?

« Du calme… » souffla-t-elle d'un ton apaisant, qui sonnait si étrangement dans sa bouche, mais non dénué d'une once de tendresse. L'ancien humain gisait maintenant sur le sol. Il sentit un frisson glacé quand trois doigts effleurèrent son oreille, une lumière scintillante se transformant en trois petites attaches métalliques. Les contours du corps semblèrent se troubler et retrouvèrent à nouveau une apparence humaine. Effaré, Tenpou fixa ses mains ayant à présent un aspect normal. 

« Bien, Je pense que je peux m'en aller maintenant… J'ai une partie de go prévue avec Jiroushin. » dit Kanzeon-bosatsu, regardant vers le plafond comme si elle pouvait voir le dit dieu regardant la scène au travers du bassin aux lotus.

« _Matte..._ Et que se passe-t-il après ? Je... disparais ? ». Le marshal pouvait déjà le sentir, chacun de ses souvenirs, s'effaçant petit à petit… Et remplacés par des épisodes de la vie de Gonou.

« Hé bien, c'est la vie de Gonou, après tout. Ta présence ici… Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, et tu oublieras tout ça, alors… _Ja ne _! » répliqua-t-elle, indifférente.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres ? Vous pourriez me le dire, si je suis sur le point de tout oublier… » Les yeux couleur d'émeraude étaient fermés. Résignée à disparaître, l'âme de l'ancien marshal n'aspirait qu'à connaître le destin de ceux qu'il avait aimés. Aimés, parfaitement : ils avaient défié la mort ensemble, pour leur sauvegarde mutuelle… Leur lien ne pouvait pas si facilement être brisé… 

***

Un sourire s'agrandit sur les traits de Kanzeon-bosatsu. Elle soupesa un instant l'option de partir sans même se retourner… Mais c'était si tentant. Elle était particulièrement fière d'elle après tout. Échafauder un moyen de réunir les quatre alors qu'ils étaient destinés à ne jamais se revoir pour l'éternité, et même leur donner la force et le pouvoir de survivre (enfin peut-être) à la mission qu'ils auraient à remplir…

La déesse de la Pitié se retourna vers le corps sanglant et commença à parler : « Hmm, c'est vrai, je pourrais te raconter… Non pas que je pense te devoir quelque chose, marshal. Ton petit _itan_ d'ami (Tenpou tressaillit à la mention du mot d'_itan_) a été récemment libéré, toujours _genki_, mais affamé, j'en ai peur. Il apparaît qu'il a retrouvé son Soleil… En parlant du loup, mon cher neveu est aussi né humain : il a été élevé par un homme bon, vraiment. Pauvre homme, il fallait bien qu'il meure, si je voulais que Konzen apprenne la volonté de vaincre et de tuer. Tu sais combien il peut se montrer passif, quand il n'a aucun but dans la vie… » 

« Alors vous avez aussi joué avec sa vie… » C'était de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur la signification des mots. « Et Kenren _taishou _? », dit-il, essayant de dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Il est toujours le même, tu sais… Sa chevelure est toujours aussi flamboyante, mais une flamboyante chevelure de métis, devrais-je préciser. D'un caractère ardent, comme toujours, mais un peu plus amer qu'avant peut-être : cela a souvent cet effet sur les gens, d'être haï par celle dont on désire la tendresse – par tout le monde en fait puisqu'il est un enfant tabou, après tout – ou d'être abandonné par le seul qui l'ait jamais aimé… » Mais l'ancien marshal ne put pas entendre la fin du bavardage de la déesse, Gonou revenait si vite…

« ...Et attends de revoir Goujun, tu vas être ravi… » Ce furent les derniers mots de la déesse aux longs cheveux sombres, avant de disparaître dans un éclair aveuglant de pure lumière… L'obscurité se referma sur Tenpou _gensui_.

***

Lorsque Cho Gonou regagna (sa propre) conscience, il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait fait son chemin vers la forêt. Sa seule pensée cohérente était de fuir son échec et ses crimes. Comme une déferlante sombre, la souffrance bouleversait son esprit lorsqu'il chuta dans la boue. La pluie tombait violemment sur son corps, son étreinte glacée enserrant son cœur. Il était en train d'attendre sa mort. Seules quelques étincelles de souvenirs étrangers s'attardaient encore dans son esprit, à propos du Ciel et d'un homme lui ressemblant dans une bibliothèque, un petit garçon avec un sourire éclatant, un blond au mauvais caractère et un ardent général. Ensuite, il perdit connaissance. 

Lorsque l'homme appelé Sha Gojyo trouva le mourant sur sa route, il le vit sourire. Il s'agissait du dernier instant de lucidité d'un dieu déchu avant sa disparition finale dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de sa nouvelle incarnation…

Fin (ou début de l'histoire…)


	2. Beautiful Pilgrim in the Past

**Reviewer's corner (Métonymie)**

**Shani** : Oui, très prise de tête pour un tit machin comme ça…Elle commençait à pourrir dans mon ordi quand j'ai commencé à m'y remettre sérieusement. Ho, et de un : je te confisque effectivement les clopes (Sanzo va te tuer s'il voit que t'as piqué les siennes, inconsciente !) et deux : toi, t'as pas de bec… Na.

**Mellyna** :Mais heu ! Si je travaille à la suite de RA. J'en suis au chapitre 8, si tu veux savoir, et si mes mails se sont pas perdus, ma béta pour l'anglais doit avoir les premières parties… Ça viendra ! (s'en repart avec un panda roulé en boule qu'elle veut plus lâcher. Tant pis pour toi, t'es trop kawai, comme ça !).

**Yukiko-chan **: Alors, quel temps à la Réunion (lol) ?

**Florinoir** : Merci pour la review, bonne continuation à toi aussi ! C'est marrant, t'es pas la seule à le trouver mignon, Sanzo. Faut vraiment que je change mes lunettes, c'est absolument pas le qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit quand je le vois. (évite une balle). Vous voyez ?

**Vaaliyah** : Sorry, je crois que ce sera pas possible. Trop fauchée. Quand j'ai de l'argent, je préfère des livres ou des mangas, alors pour des critiques de films ou de musiques, ce serait un peu dur… Mais merci pour l'offre !

**Disc : Pas à moi. Le propriétaire légitime les ramènera au Japon à la fin de le fic !**

Premier chapitre d'une séquelle. Comme quoi il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le commencer ce truc (moi qui pensais utiliser Sanzo, finalement, je suis partie sur une autre piste). J'ai une idée pour la suite, mais on verra…J'espère que vous aimerez.

**« Beautiful Pilgrim in the Past »**

Au Paradis, un dieu attendait. Jiroushin était assis devant un _go ban_. Regardant fixement le siège vide qui lui faisait face. À un moment, sa tête se tourna vers la terrasse baignée par le soleil, regardant vers le dossier d'un large trône.

« Où est-elle passée ? » demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à l'enfant endormi.

Nataku n'avait pas de réponse (ou choisit de ne pas en donner).

Jiroushin eut un hochement de tête résigné. Kanzeon _bosatsu_ était imprévisible. Il devrait le savoir, depuis le temps qu'il se trouve à son service. Mais avec un nouveau soupir, il continuait de l'attendre…

**oOoOoOo**

Le _bodhisattva qui peut percevoir tous les sons_ (cf. A/N) ne voulait plus écouter ces mots qu'elle venait juste d'entendre…

« Vous aviez tout prévu... » Il avait dit, ce marshal de qui elle avait cru ne plus jamais entendre la voix…

Évidemment qu'elle avait tout prévu ! Elle eut un haussement d'épaule cavalier, en tête à tête avec sa merveilleuse personne. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen… Ho, oui. Elle était si fière d'elle… Plutôt brillant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait si soigneusement tissé les fils de leurs vies… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réticence du marshal. Elle leur donnait ce qu'ils avaient voulu, après tout…Des retrouvailles…C'est ce que leurs âmes avaient réclamé à corps et à cris pendant cinq cents ans…

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres ? » avait-il aussi demandé !

Mais en repensant à cette rencontre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre à nouveau ce désespoir qui affleurait dans chaque parole du marshal. Un léger frisson courut sous sa peau divinement pâle. Insensé. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'était la culpabilité…Alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Des outils ? Des jouets ? »

Pour le marshal, peut-être. Mais elle savait en son cœur, que ce n'était pas la vérité. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida de ne pas retourner tout de suite au Paradis…Son plan était parfait ! Comment osait-il ? Si parfait qu'elle voulait encore le voir, admirer sa propre réalisation…Elle eut un sourire. L' « ardent Kenren » était un sacré succès, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait prévu d'assister à la première rencontre après cinq siècles de _son_ marshal et de _son_ général aussitôt. Mais tout à coup, elle prit la décision de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Appelez cela de la compassion, si vous voulez…Elle était la déesse de la Compassion, non ?

Et elle était le_ bodhisattva qui peut percevoir tous les sons et tous les appels_, d'ailleurs…

Oui, c'était la plainte d'un enfant. Venant de plusieurs années auparavant…

Kanzeon, ou le magnifique pèlerin du passé…Elle se volatilisa. Elle avait reconnu la voix.

L' « ardent Kenren »

Une telle réussite…

**oOoOoOo**

La lumière inonda la terre au travers du ciel bas et nuageux. Une musique céleste à rendre fou des mortels, s'il s'en était trouvé d'assez proches pour l'entendre, résonnait à l'infini, provenant de partout et de nulle part. Mais la zone autour de la petite maison isolée était déserte. Personne n'était là pour assister à la brillante épiphanie… Puis le silence soudain prit une note tragique, au moment où la divinité posait le pied sur cet humble sol. Ou peut-être que c'était juste son imagination. Elle était le _deus (or dea?) ex machina_ qui avait écrit le drame qui avait dû se dérouler il y avait à peine quelques heures de ça. Souffrance et jalousie engendrant la fureur. Amour et instinct de protection engendrant le matricide.

Kanzeon savait exactement quelle scène elle allait découvrir dans la demeure. Tout avait été imaginé pour que cela finisse ainsi. Elle enjamba le cadavre de la femme _youkai_ avec une certaine indifférence. Un peu de sang macula son divin pied nu et elle n'en avait que faire. C'est une autre personne que son regard cherchait. Il était toujours recroquevillé contre le mur, son flan reposant sur le sol. Il n'avait pas bougé de cet endroit depuis le départ de son frère aîné. L'enfant aux cheveux rouges avait pleuré jusqu'à plonger dans le sommeil. Des sanglots âpres et silencieux. Elle n'avait entendu que parce qu'elle seule en avait le pouvoir. Elle mit un genou à terre pour pouvoir mieux le voir.

Les mèches rouges dissimulaient son visage. Avec un geste presque affectueux, Kanzeon les dégagea pour observer le jeune visage couvert de larmes. Ses dernières larmes, puisqu'il allait se jurer de ne plus jamais pleurer, après ça…Les traits déjà aigus et la courbe impérieuse de la mâchoire lui rappelaient le général obstiné qu'elle avait connu, il y a longtemps. Même si les lignes sanglantes sur la pommette allaient certainement laisser des cicatrices.

Un frémissement agita le corps. Des yeux rouges s'ouvrirent en sursaut.

Une petite main essaya de la repousser à l'aveuglette.

Et…

**« Vous, K'so baba! »**

_C'est une plaisanterie._

_C'est impossible. Pas encore !_

Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne pour parler aussi mal que son neveu.

« _Taishou_? Kenren-_taishou_? » fit-elle en trébuchant presque sur les mots.

Mais qu'avait-il fait, ce maudit marshal ? C'était impossible. Son apparition soudaine lorsque Cho Gonou s'était transformé en _youkai_ avait déréglé quelque chose, et maintenant une barrière devait être tombé, et…

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que cela puisse être elle. Que ce soit _sa_ faute. Qu'en interférant une fois de plus… Qu'en voyageant à contre-courant sur le fleuve du temps une fois de trop pour être le témoin privilégié de ses propres manipulations les lois du destin, elle ait…

**oOoOoOo**

**« Vous, K'so baba! »**

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment, VRAIMENT curieux, là. D'abord, Kenren n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait se réveiller et trouver la TANTE (ou oncle, comme on voudra) de ce foutu bureaucrate blond en train de se pencher sur lui. En essayant de se redresser un peu, il révisa son opinion. C'était officiellement BIZARRE. Pouvait pas reconnaître l'endroit, pouvait pas se rappeler comment il était arrivé là…Et même pire : il ne pouvait même pas reconnaître sa propre voix…Ni ses mains, réalisa-t-il en regardant les mains juvéniles qu'il avait levées à son visage pour repousser le rideau de longs (depuis quand, longs ?) cheveux rouges qui voilaient sa vision. Son esprit était trop embrumé pour réellement comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque. Sa gorge était douloureuse.

« Tu es mort, » répondit la déesse d'une voix dénuée d'expression. La surprise lui avait fait oublier ce que pouvait bien être le tact. Si elle l'avait jamais su, bien sûr.

« C'est faux ! » Il répliqua. Parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être bien vivant, lui. « Mais elle, elle l'est. Qui est-ce ? » ajouta-t-il sur un ton presque détaché en remarquant le corps et le sang sur le sol au moment où le bodhisattva bougea légèrement et dégagea la vue. C'était macabre. Les dieux ne tuent pas. Pourtant, étant un soldat, il ne se troubla guère à la vue du sang. Ça, il connaissait.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? » demanda Kanzeon _bosatsu, _l'air soupçonneux. Et toujours sous le choc.

Il secoua la tête. Il s'en serait souvenu s'il l'avait déjà vue. Même morte, il pouvait dire que la femme avait été très belle, même si elle était une _youkai_, mais… Non. Rien. Il se savait pas du tout qui elle était.

« Étrange. Le marshal pouvait se rappeler ses deux existence… » fit-elle, semblant penser à voix haute.

« Tenpou ? »

_Ten-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec... tout ça ? _Le nom l'aida à se concentrer. Cette fois, il ne se sentait pas bien. _Il est mort aussi ? _Sa gorge se serra. Il ne prononça pas les mots. Comme si énoncer à voix haute une autre vérité pouvait la rendre réelle, il dit à la place :

« Ce rat de bibliothèque doit encore être en train de m'attendre entre ses quatre murs tapissés de bouquins, pour ce que j'en sais ! »

S'il avait eu l'esprit plus clair, il se serait rendu compte que ladite bibliothèque n'était plus la porte à côté…Plus maintenant.

**oOoOoOo**

Il essayait de ne pas penser à cette femme qui gisait morte sur le sol. Parce que plus Kenren s'attardait en ce lieu, plus il avait du mal à supporter sa vue. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer cette présence pourtant tellement évidente. Il ne demanda pas qui l'avait tuée. Peut-être qu'il craignait que ce soit lui et d'être incapable de s'en souvenir. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser au Tenkai. Parce qu'autrement il lui faudrait aussi repenser aux paroles du bodhisattva et accepter le fait d'être mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'être. Et Ten-chan non plus. Ne pouvait pas. Ne _devait_ pas. Kenren n'osa pas demander à la déesse, pour Konzen et Goku. Quelque chose dans la façon dont Kanzeon le regardait lui faisait craindre le pire. Il n'osa pas demander non plus de quelle sorte de « pire » il s'agissait. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce corps qui lui semblait si inconnu. Trop jeune. Trop faible. Trop douloureux. Pas seulement la sensation de brûlure sur sa joue, même s'il ramena ses doigts couverts de sang quand il les passa sur son visage. Comme si ce n'était pas les siennes (et elles ne l'étaient pas, il dut se rappeler), il pouvait presque sentir la peur, la douleur, la résignation, le désespoir qui pesaient encore dans la poitrine enfantine. Il devinait que quelque chose d'atroce venait de se passer ici. Comme si un cadavre n'était pas un indice suffisant ! Alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser du tout.

« C'est un rêve, » déclara-t-il soudain. L'explication était si simple qu'il faillit en rire.

Kanzeon _bosatsu_ fixait l'enfant avec intensité. Le _taishou_ parlait comme si…Comme s'il avait surgi dans ce corps sans aucune raison. Deux vies. Deux vies parfaitement séparées parce que la mort et la réincarnation n'avaient pas encore créé de lien entre deux âmes destinées à se fondre. Cela voulait dire, que quelque part, quelque époque, existait le corps d'un général qui était toujours en train de respirer, toujours vivant. Comme si rien ne s'était encore passé. C'était certain, puisque même les plus obstinées des âmes ne peuvent oublier l'instant de la mort. Et en ce temps où que cette âme s'était égarée, le Paradis avait été… Le Paradis que Kanzeon voulait tellement retrouver.

Elle était tentée. Bien trop tôt, pensa-t-elle, bien trop tôt son neveu (ou le moine qui avait été son neveu, plutôt ) serait capable d'entendre les pleurs provenant du mont Gogyo. Elle, elle les avait entendus pendant cinq siècles. Leur tristesse lui brisait toujours le cœur. Comme un étrange chant de sirène qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'oublier.

Tellement tentée. Juste là. Tout changer. Si l'un d'entre eux apprenait ce qui allait venir, ce qui les menaçait…Alors…

Plus besoin d'une prison pour un enfant _itan_. Plus besoin d'un Genjo Sanzo pour le libérer, d'un Cho Gonou pour le materner ou d'un Sha Gojyo pour le distraire.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de tirer une ficelle de plus. Et cela s'arrêterait. Il y aurait à nouveau un rire pour résonner au Paradis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si j'appelais ça une prémonition ? » insinua-t-elle mielleusement.

Cette fois, l'« enfant » éclata vraiment de rire. Il riait parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Et tout à coup, cela lui semblait moins pénible de regarder la femme morte que le visage plein de convoitise de la déesse. Alors il s'agenouilla près du cadavre. Et il vit la hache prise sous le corps. Il tendit les mains vers elle (ces mains qui étaient même trop petites pour le manche), et la tira vers lui lentement avec un son de raclement sinistre. Il regarda le jeune visage qui se reflétait sur la lame sanglante.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ? » Il demanda quand même, sans se tourner vers le bodhisattva.

« Écoute-moi, Kenren _taishou_. »

Il te faut détruire ce présent que j'ai fait. Il faut sauver ton passé. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Écoute…

**oOoOoOo**

Pour lui, ils ne sont pas que de simples souvenirs comme ils le sont pour le bodhisattva (même en lui étant très chers) après cinq cents ans…Ils ne sont pas des fantômes, mais des êtres de chair et de sang, le brillant Konzen, l'innocent Goku et l'énigmatique Ten-chan…Alors chaque mot est comme un coup de poignard. Il y a quelques minutes ou quelques heures, il leur parlait, il les taquinait, il les touchait…

« Il y a du sang trop précieux pour être versé. Je ne peux le permettre. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Mais il est là. Il ne sait pas où c'est, et ça ne l'intéresse même pas de le découvrir, donc…

« Comment je repars ? Comment les sauver, si je ne peux pas y retourner… » Sa voix haut perchée meurt sur ses jeunes lèvres. Et soudain le général se sent suffoquer dans ce corps trop étriqué pour une colère, une détermination et une peur qui sont bien les siennes, cette fois. Et cette panique qu'elles engendrent. Et ce sang qui bout dans ses veines. Et ses doigts fins qui serrent la lame acérée de la hache comme s'il s'agissait de l'arme qu'il allait utiliser pour défendre ses êtres chers…L'enfant _hanyou_ ne ressemblait pas du tout à un enfant, à ce moment. Sa fureur rentrée faisait trembler son corps.

Avec un geste étrange qu'une mère n'aurait pu renier, la déesse s'agenouilla derrière lui, attirant de manière un peu brutale l' « enfant » dans une étreinte maladroite contre sa poitrine, sa main pâle cherchant son menton pour le renverser en arrière jusqu'à pouvoir voir son visage. Et elle lui offrit le baiser d'un bodhisattva. Le baiser à pleine bouche d'un magnifique pèlerin du Passé.

Si ce Kenren _taishou_ était capable de rejoindre le Paradis avant qu'ils ne meurent tous…S'il pouvait les avertir…

Les possibilités étaient incroyables.

Le bodhisattva berça dans ses bras le corps inerte pendant un long moment. Attendant qu'un enfant revienne. Ou pas.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

**(next part : « The God with the Child in his Eyes »)**

(A/N : Kannon, "Qui Considère les voix", ou Kanzeon, "Qui Considère les voix du Monde", est l'une des grandes figures du bouddhisme du Grand Véhicule, la plus vénérée peut-être parmi toutes les divinités bouddhistes, la figure par excellence de l'amour et de la compassion. Je choisis ici une traduction un peu différente « qui peut percevoir tous les sons », utilisée aussi parfois…)


	3. The God with the Child in his Eyes

**Reviewer's corner :**

**Mirci Mellyna, **c'est gentil de m'aimer(gratouille le panda) Faut-y pas que je t'aime aussi : je fais la traduction juste pour toi, vu que manifestement t'es la seule frenchie à la lire celle-là ! lol !

**Disclaimer : **pas à moi. Et ça ne changera jamais. Mais si ça arrive, vous serez les premiers au courant !

**Warning** : « L'éveil d'une âme » a une suite, uniquement parce que je voulais écrire _cette_ rencontre…Mais l'intrigue générale a pris une direction que je ne soupçonnais pas (Kanzeon, méssante ! Pourquoi tu m'embarques dans un UA !), et du coup, maintenant, ce chapitre ralentit l'action. Toutes mes excuses. Parce que JE LE GARDE QUAND MÊME ! NA !

**« The God with the Child in his Eyes »**

**oOoOoOo**

Des yeux rouges qui s'ouvrent en sursaut. La sensation des gouttes de sueur glacées ruisselant sur son dos et celle des draps soyeux couvrant sa peau se mêlant, suscitant un sentiment de profond soulagement. Si profond que l'enfant s'en trouva incapable de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Un rêve. Évidemment que c'était un rêve. Et n'importe quel enfant appellerait sa mère, en émergeant d'un tel cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, celui-là ne le faisait jamais, d'habitude. Parce que sa mère (belle-mère, demi-mère, pourquoi est-ce que cela devait faire une différence pour lui ? Il n'avait qu'une seule mère…) n'en aurait rien eu à faire, la plupart du temps, ou se serait mise en colère les autres fois… Mais cette fois-là ? Il laissa échapper un appel hésitant.

« _Ka-san _? »

Parce que même son regard le plus méprisant, il saurait le supporter, si jamais il était sur le point de la revoir en vie.

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« _Aniki _? »

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être parti. Jien était bien le seul dont il était sûr qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

Mais il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse.

Il se leva. Pas vraiment inquiet. Pas encore. Et presque aussitôt, il faillit tomber, sous le coup d'un léger vertige. Il pensa d'abord que c'était la faute de la pénombre. Il tâtonna à l'aveuglette pour trouver le mur. Et se demanda tout à coup depuis quand sa chambre était aussi… spacieuse. Au lieu de rencontrer le ciment, sa main entra finalement en contact avec un tissu doux et épais. Du velours. Il plissa le front. Il ne se rappelait pas la présence d'un tel rideau dans sa chambre sans fenêtre. Il tira fort sur le tissu. Et la lumière du dehors inonda l'endroit, l'aveuglant encore plus… Frappé de stupeur, il vit ce qu'aucun mortel n'avait _jamais_ vu…Les infinis champs de fleurs du Paradis…

Il recula d'un pas. Incertain. Comme engourdi par son sentiment d'irréalité. Un mouvement sur le côté attira son attention. Une seconde, il prit ce qu'il vit pour une autre fenêtre et il était presque sur le point ce parler à cette personne au torse nu qui, de loin, le regardait d'un air stupéfié et portait un pantalon de cuir si bas sur ses hanches. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être un inconnu. Le cadre doré indiquait que la silhouette était une réflexion. Que Gojyo était en train de regarder un miroir. Alors comment pouvait-il ne pas reconnaître son propre visage ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'en était pas aussi alarmé qu'il aurait dû l'être ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Une pensée étrange traversa son esprit troublé. La vie est un rêve sans fin, sa mère racontait parfois à Jien (car bien sûr, ce n'est jamais à lui que sa marâtre racontait des histoires…), il y a longtemps. Comme dans le conte du moine et du papillon. Lequel était un rêve ? Était-il un homme rêvant qu'il était un enfant ou un enfant rêvant qu'il était un adulte ?

Que pouvait-il faire, maintenant ? Il respira profondément, tremblant presque. La vérité, c'est que ce corps savait où aller. Dans un recoin de son esprit flottait l'obscur souvenir d'un homme qui savait tout…Un homme bien caché dans un antre plein de livres mais étrangement accueillant, il croyait se rappeler. C'était une impression étrange : savoir parfaitement où il se rendait au moment où il quittait la pièce, tout en étant incapable de reconnaître les lieux et les corridors qu'il traversait. Le palais tout entier semblait presque déserté, si ce n'est cette personne qu'il croisa en chemin. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que ce personnage pâle n'avait rien humain dans son apparence…

« Kenren _taishou _! » l'interpella l'homme blanc, quand il le dépassa. Mais le « général » n'attendit pas, ne répondit pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas lui. Je peux le sentir, » murmura Goujun, dans un souffle, légèrement interdit. Mais c'était impossible. Et rien n'importait plus aux dragons que la rationalité. Alors il oublia ce sentiment déstabilisant et regarda simplement la silhouette familière disparaître à un tournant.

Gojyo s'arrêta brusquement devant une large porte rouge. Il aurait été tenté de dire qu'elle était familière s'il avait seulement su où il se trouvait… Il se demandait s'il devait frapper alors que son instinct lui disait simplement d'ouvrir la porte pour enfin atteindre un terrain familier. Comme si c'était naturel. Néanmoins, il frappa.

« Hors d'ici ! », entendit-il, une seconde avant l'impact de quelque chose de lourd sur le panneau de bois rouge de la porte.

Il jura. À haute voix. Pour un enfant, il avait un vocabulaire très coloré. Assez pour choquer même Jien, la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois-là, certains des mots semblèrent nouveaux à ses propres oreilles.

Il était déjà en train de partir, sans plus vraiment savoir quoi faire, maintenant…Mais derrière la porte, quelqu'un avait reconnu ces mots. Et la voix de l'homme. Familière. Si familière.

_« Chotto matte_, _taishou !_ » cria quelqu'un en ouvrant violemment la porte.

**oOoOoOo**

_Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup, à lui entre tous, de frapper avant d'entrer_ ? avait pensé un Tenpou sidéré.

_« Chotto matte_, _taishou _! Je pensais que c'était un de ces aides de camp qu'on n'arrête pas d'envoyer à cause de ce meeting auquel je ne veux pas participer… » Et il espérait que le général ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi. Le général avait décidément raison de penser que se coltiner des vieux barbons de rang supérieur était barbant. Mais quelqu'un était déjà en train d'accourir, criant à plein poumon le nom de Tenpou _gensui_… « Hooo, non… En parlant du loup… » marmonna le marshal…

Cependant, au moment où il attrapa Kenren par la manche, c'est une autre question que celui-ci semblait avoir en tête, comme le montrait son expression ahurie.

« Tu es un marshal ? »

« Ça ne cessera jamais de t'étonner, n'est-ce pas, Kenren ? » Tenpou répondit avec bonne humeur, le tirant dans la bibliothèque et refermant avec précipitation la porte derrière eux. Mais le « général » se débarrassa aussitôt de la poigne de Tenpou sur son bras. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il savait parfaitement qui il était et…

« Je ne suis pas _Kenren _! » dit-il avec véhémence.

« Par les seins et les boules de Kanzeon, c'est même pas drôle, tu sais… » répliqua sèchement le marshal.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix, dans l'intonation… Tenpou prit le général par les épaules et plongea son regard d'émeraude dans les iris rouges, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'autre.

D'abord, tout ce que le « général » vit fut l'opacité brillante des verres, et, avec une légère altération de la lumière, Le Vert, soudain…Sous l'intense regard myope et scrutateur, Gojyo se sentit nerveux, mal à l'aise. Ce regard était dur et contredisait le premier aperçu de trompeuse bénignité qu'il avait eu de cet homme, jusque-là. C'est pourquoi l'enfant se sentit presque soulagé et poussa un soupir, frémissant quand il entendit l'autre homme demander calmement :

« Mais alors, qui es-tu ? »

« Sha Gojyo _desu_, » répondit-il, redressant le menton avec un air de défi.

Après avoir entendu le récit de la bouche de l'enfant, le marshal trouva que cela ressemblait à une triste histoire. Un conte de fée aussi, bien sûr : la situation semblait incroyable. Mais il essayait de s'appuyer sur les faits pour considérer tout ça. La compassion ne changerait rien pour l'enfant, non, et Kenren était « perdu » quelque part…

(_perdu… perdu… PERDU _!).

Rien n'expliquait, ni son absence ni la présence de l'enfant.

(_Les faits, et seulement les faits. Réfléchis.)_

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être que je cherchais un endroit où je me sentirais en sécurité, » admit avec réticence _chibi_ Gojyo. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'être honnête.

« Hm. Alors tu t'es vraiment perdu en chemin, » laissa échapper l'homme aux yeux verts dans un rire sans joie. Mais l'enfant n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord. Lui, il se sentait bien, ici.

Pourtant, Gojyo était incapable de tenir en place. Il arpentait la pièce, comme un lion en cage.

« Son » Kenren n'avait jamais été aussi fébrile quand il se trouvait dans cette pièce, pensa soudain Tenpou. Le « général » était en train de tourner en rond dans la bibliothèque, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir manqué de trébucher au moins trois fois sur des livres éparpillés, des dossiers ou des rapports et autres objets variés (même un chat en porcelaine…), qu'il accorda pour la première fois un vrai regard à l'endroit, et :

« C'est un vrai foutoir… Ça doit être l'enfer de vivre ici, » déclara-t-il soudain avec la brusquerie éhontée de la jeunesse (mais apparaissant très Kenrenéen au marshal en même temps ).

« Hmmm. La plupart des gens appellent cet endroit le Ciel ou le Paradis. Mais plus tu le connais, plus tu peux à bon droit te méprendre, » approuva Tenpou _gensui_ d'un hochement de tête.

Le « général » faisait simplement allusion à l'état de la pièce. Tenpou parlait de l'absurdité de son Paradis en son entier. Mais quelque part, l'enfant devina ce qu'il voulait dire. Il choisit avec sagesse de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Et Tenpou n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer davantage, de son côté. Même si leurs yeux se croisèrent, à cet instant…

Gojyo détourna les yeux, après un moment. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le regarde en face. Habituellement, les gens le regardaient du coin de l'œil, en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient derrière son dos ou qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour cacher son visage de ses cheveux. Un vieux réflexe. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours eu les cheveux longs. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait ainsi pouvoir cacher son visage à sa marâtre, puisque cette vision semblait la bouleverser sans fin. Mais c'était une tentative futile, pourtant. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi qu'ainsi il déployait encore plus de cette couleur rouge, juste sous des yeux déjà plein de détresse et d'amertume. Plus tard, il penserait juste qu'il les gardait longs pour cacher les cicatrices qu'elle lui avait données. Rien de plus. Sa main se porta à sa nuque dégagée. Ça lui paraissait étrange. Presque comme s'il était nu, exposé ainsi au regard de l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Hey, mes cheveux me manquent. Ça fait bizarre. Pourquoi _il_ les laisse pas pousser, _lui _? Ça craint, aussi court, » dit l'enfant, indiquant la tête du général avec le pouce du général.

Tenpou ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à un Kenren aux cheveux longs…Il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet des règles militaires, pourtant. Sinon, l'enfant risquait de lui demander pourquoi, lui, Tenpou, portait lui-même les cheveux longs…Il préféra une autre explication :

« Kenren dit que les cheveux des gens obsédés poussent plus vite. Il dit qu'il doit les couper tous les matins. Mais, c'est évident qu'il raconte des histoires. Quand il parle de couper ses cheveux, bien sûr. arce que c'est pour sûr la personne la plus obsédée que j'ai jamais connue. »

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » La question semblait légèrement suspicieuse.

« Il a une sacrée réputation dans le Tenkai, » répliqua-t-il, imperturbable.

L'enfant dans le corps dégingandé d'un général reprit son manège. Et trébucha sur quelque chose. Encore. Le marshal poussa un soupir las.

« Assieds-toi. Tu vas vraiment finir par tuer mon subordonné si tu continues comme ça… »

Gojyo n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée de se faire donner des ordres par le marshal. Après tout, il n'était pas le subordonné de Tenpou _gensui_, Lui Il s'installa toutefois sur le sol, juste à côté de l'homme, le dos bien droit, s'adossant contre le bureau ; Il avait d'abord pensé utiliser la chaise qu'il avait vue derrière le bureau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il y avait déjà des piles de bouquins dessus. Évidemment ! Quelque part, il n'était même pas étonné.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passe tout son temps ici ? » demanda-t-il soudain avec un geste englobant toute la pièce.

« Kenren ? Comment tu saurais ça, d'ailleurs ? » s'enquit doucement Tenpou.

« Le corps sait. Il se souvient. »

Gojyo n'aurait pas su expliquer cette sensation d'une autre façon. C'était déjà assez troublant, pour ne pas dire déstabilisant. Et de toute façon, le corps réclamait encore autre chose…Cela faisait un moment que ça le tracassait. Ça le rendait un peu nerveux. Un sentiment grandissant de malaise…de manque. Son regard tomba vers le sol, et ainsi sur un drôle d'objet vert au sommet d'une pile de livres branlante. Grenouille-cendrier, il sut aussitôt, même si la chose avait une drôle de trombine. Des cigarettes. Ses mains se portèrent d'elles-mêmes à ses poches, sentant la forme familière du petit paquet. Ses doigts sachant exactement quoi faire, il était libre de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son « hôte ». L'homme aux yeux verts semblait toujours méditer sa dernière réponse. Il sortit enfin de ses pensées, entendant le déclic familier du briquet.

« C'est pas pour les enfants… »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un enfant ? » fit remarquer le « général ».

« Maintenant, à faire un caprice ? Tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse ? » railla sans pitié son « officier supérieur ». Gojyo réussit à foudroyer l'autre de son meilleur regard noir. Mais cela échoua lamentablement à impressionner le marshal, pourtant. Tenpou tendit la main pour se saisir de la clope entre les lèvres du général. La prit. Un épais nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses propres lèvres, à la première bouffée. Il plissa les yeux de plaisir à la sensation de la nicotine courant dans ses veines…

« Hey ! Je suis là ! » le « général » dit soudain en le poussant du coude.

« Je sais. Et c'est ça le problème… »

« Ouais. »

Silence et souvenirs. Du sang aussi rouge que ses cheveux, que ses yeux. Mère morte. Frère disparu. Du sang et de la solitude…

« Et si… je ne veux pas partir ? »

« Écoute. Je t'aime bien, _gaki_. Mais tu n'es pas _Lui_, » répondit simplement l'homme aux yeux verts tout en se penchant vers la grenouille-cendrier pour y écraser sa cigarette.

Enfin…Au moins, le type était franc, pensa Gojyo. La plupart des gens ne l'étaient pas, surtout avec lui. _Je t'aime bien_. Ça aussi c'était étrange à entendre.

« J'veux pas d'amour, de toute façon, » répliqua l'enfant avec précipitation. Peut-être pour se convaincre qu'on peut vivre sans ça.

« Menteur, » répondit le marshal, très doucement.

Le Dieu au regard d'enfant se renfrogna. Et le silence s'éternisa.

« Comment tu es arrivé ici ? » reprit Tenpou. Obstinément. Impitoyablement.

« Sais pas. Me suis juste réveillé. »

« Tu veux peut-être voir la chambre, alors ? Peut-être que je pourrai te faire repartir…juste par le sommeil ? »

« Si je retourne là-bas, je te reverrai jamais, hein ? »

Du sang et de la solitude… 

« Qui sait ? Il faudra que tu survives et que tu regardes venir… »

« Je te préviens. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je ramène un homme dans mon lit, » ajouta Tenpou après un moment.

Le « général » eut un ricanement de dédain.

**oOoOoOo**

Des yeux rouges qui s'ouvrent en sursaut. La sensation des gouttes de sueur glacées ruisselant sur son dos et celle des draps soyeux couvrant sa peau se mêlant, suscitant un sentiment de profond soulagement. Si profond que le général s'en trouva incapable de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Un rêve. Évidemment que c'était un rêve. Kenren _taishou_ s'étira. Ses sens aiguisés et son instinct de dieu guerrier lui disaient qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements, mais la présence dont il entendait la calme respiration lui était familière. Il entrouvrit un œil. Il aperçut une silhouette vêtue d'une blouse blanche, assise à quelques centimètres de lui sur le matelas, légèrement penchée sur un livre.

« M'avoir dans son lit, et lire. Si tu étais une femme, je trouverais ça très insultant. »

« De retour parmi les vivants ? » répondit le marshal sans interrompre sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Tenpou était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais choisit finalement de dissimuler la vérité. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi…

« Je t'ai trouvé là. Peut-être que tu es somnambule. »

« Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar… » dit le général tout en se frottant le visage.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit le marshal, faisant comme si cela ne l'intéressait guère…

« Longue histoire. »

C'était une longue histoire, en effet. Celle d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien, d'un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'épisode de la femme morte sembla atrocement familier au marshal : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait… Et quant à l'histoire que Kanzeon était censée avoir racontée…Celle qui rendait vitreux le regard rouge de Kenren…

« C'est pas un drôle de rêve, ça ? » demanda finalement le _taishou_ en riant faiblement. Parce qu'après tout, Tenpou avait l'air d'aller bien, Konzen et Goku devaient certainement être quelque part ailleurs en train de mener tranquillement leur vie …

« Ho, si… » acquiesça son ami entre ses mâchoires serrées, tout en fermant brusquement son livre avec un bruit sec. Mais son ton dénué d'expression et le soudain éclair métallique qui traversa son regard démentirent ses paroles…

**oOoOoOo à suivre oOoOoOo**

Notes :

« Comme dans le conte du moine et du papillon » : c'est un (court) conte chinois sur le rêve, la réalité et la réincarnation… Tellement court que je peux même l'envoyer…

« Par les seins et les boules de Kanzeon » : Jiroushin vous le dira, Kanzy est hermaphrodite… Bon, je fais pas dans la dentelle, mais je vois bien Kenren dire ça et Tenpou réutiliser la phrase par imprégnation… Pardonnez au pauvre piaf…

« Les cheveux des gens obsédés poussent plus vite » dixit Gojyo. Je sais pas si l'expression existe vraiment en jap' où s'il l'invente pour énerver Sanzo dans « Be there »… Mais je me demandais où chibi Gojyo avait bien pu pécher ça (a)…

« C'est la première et la dernière fois que je ramène un homme dans mon lit. » Phrase tellement culte qu'on peut pas s'empêcher de la réutiliser… Quoique dans la bouche de Gojyo, c'était plutôt un « mec dans mon pieu… »


	4. The Eyes of the Beholder

Disclaimer : pas à moi. Faut le dire combien de fois ?

Reviewer's corner :

**Pour l'histoire de grenouille **: Ha… **Mellyna**, merci de m'être aussi fidèle et de te laisser embarquer dans mes histoires aussi courtes et insignifiantes soient-elles. Much love, panda de moi! **Hochet**: je bénie cette fic qui a marqué le premier contact, c'est si agréable les bavardages bretons… Réponse à ton dernier mail très vite. J'ai eu un empêchement cette semaine, je suis désolée, j'aurais répondu plus tôt sinon… Bises du sud…Au fait, merci pour ton rôle de muse draconique… Ce chapitre est en partie ton œuvre. **Seilin **: plus qu'un mois, gaiden arrive en août… argh… oui, que c'est long d'attendre…

**Pour L'éveil 3**: **Flojirô **: Tiens oui, j'ai tellement l'habitude de te l'envoyer en angalis que je pensais pas que tu lisais la VF, sowwy… Donc merci pour le beta de today aussi, ça faisait longtemps! (Papougne a mort la akaitora d'elle)

Donc vous êtes deux à lire : gambatte kudasai, lectrices de moi !(tend les médailles)

**Mellyna, **Otashimi kudasai ? heu, gomen, ça se mange ? Donc, oui, hein, plein de révélations la dernière fois (lol! Oui c'était fun à écrire)… Donc, et voilà, on va savoir ce qu'ils vont en faire de ce rêve… Faut juste pas me taper si je fais mumuse avec Goujun avant…

Et tiens, bonjour en passant aussi à Tagarth qui redécouvre le gui au début de l'été… Mortel, ton timing (grand sourire)…

oOoOoOo

Interlude : « The Eyes Of The Beholder… »

Il y a des gens qui disent qu'une noix pourrait contenir tout l'univers. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Le monde tout entier tient dans l'esprit d'un dragon. Pas seulement le monde dans lequel vous croyez vivre. Mais celui dans lequel vous vivez, celui dans lequel vous auriez pu vivre, celui que vous appelez de vos vœux, celui qui s'est réalisé mais a disparu…Parce qu'une mémoire de dragon est si immense…Une mémoire si grande, si large, si énorme…Sans âge. Éternelle. Qui rivalise avec les lois du karma et les méandres des réincarnations… Parce que le karma avait besoin d'observateurs pour exister. Ni juges ni partis. Spectateurs silencieux. Quatre d'entre eux étaient suffisants pour porter ce fardeau, un à la fois…Est, Nord, Sud et Ouest, se dressant comme des sentinelles immobiles…Plus anciens que le Paradis et étrangers à lui : les dragons sont. Existant déjà avant sa création et survivant après sa chute.

C'est pour cela que peu de gens ont le courage de regarder un dragon dans les yeux. Même parmi les dieux. Si effrayés de la couleur de cette âme éternelle qui brille dans ces yeux qui ne cillent pas. Si effrayés de l'immortalité de cette existence qui les regarde à travers l'or et le rubis… Autres (or) et sujets d'aucune loi (rouge) : c'est la source de leur être. Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont comme des gorgones qui pourraient vous changer en pierre. Leurs iris reptiliens vous rappellent simplement à quel point vous êtes insignifiants aux yeux du monde.

Comme ils sont insensés, tous, pensait souvent Goujun en observant la vanité des dieux. À penser en termes d'avant et d'après, de causes et de conséquences. Comme ils sont naïfs de penser la réincarnation comme un cycle à échelle humaine ou même divine ! Cela les dépasse tellement, c'est si impénétrable… Le karma ne s'écoule pas à la façon d'un fleuve. Le châtiment ne vient pas toujours après le péché… Et le futur peut parfois précéder le passé. Le concept de chronologie est une invention. Croient-ils réellement que le karma connaît une direction? Le karma est comme les dragons. Il est, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de limites et la moindre âme y est perdue, flottant sur cette mer immense que seuls les dragons peuvent englober du regard… Cette mer qui est leur royaume.

S'impliquer, les quatre rois dragons s'en abstenaient, s'ils étaient assez sages…Mais Goujun était le plus jeune en dépit de son apparence impassible. Et quatre gouttes de couleur brillante avait attiré son regard, un jour, aussi captivantes qu'un phare lointain (or, violet, rouge et vert : ils étincellent, ils palpitent. Trop libres, trop…vivants). Il les appelle « dangereux », il les marque de ce mot, mais continue de les suivre du coin de ses yeux fixes de reptile. Il oublie vite que les dragons sont destinés à voir mais pas à regarder…

Le dragon blanc se penche vers la mare, et entre les nénuphars qui n'arrêtent pas de se balancer doucement, il voit…Cela fait des siècles qu'il pense à se décharger de son fardeau sur un de ses frères pour un moment, peut-être même se retrancher dans le corps d'un être inférieur pour ramener le calme à son cœur, après la mort de trois âmes et l'exil d'un enfant _itan… _Puis il sent cette tempête qui se prépare. Et après cet orage, il sait que l'océan du temps sera toujours là, clair, entier. Et différent, aussi. Et lui seul se souviendra.

Et, en effet, le dragon se souvient…

**oOoOoOo**

**(Le dragon se souvient…)**

L'enfant aux yeux rouges se réveilla. Souhaita un instant ne pas s'être éveillé, ou du moins pas _ici_. Mais il réprima cette pensée. Il y allait de sa propre survie. Et il était important d'oublier ce rêve qu'il venait d'avoir, cet aperçu d'un endroit sûr. Désirer quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas avoir ? C'est sans espoir. Et Inutile. Surtout que penser au lendemain était déjà une lourde tache. Et regarder la femme morte sur le sol faisait toujours aussi mal. La porte de la petite maison était toujours grande ouverte. Exactement comme Jien l'avait laissée en partant. Le vent d'automne qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce avait déjà un goût d'hiver... Il frissonna. Il eut froid ; il était vivant. Souhaiter ne pas l'être aurait été une trahison des larmes que son frère avait versées.

Et l'enfant se tient là un moment, l'esprit toujours engourdi. C'est bien, cela veut dire qu'il ne lui reste plus de larmes. Ses doigts tremblotent un peu, il sait ce qu'ils cherchent. Il n'y a rien de mal à commencer par de petites choses.

Jien n'aimait pas fumer tant que ça, se souvient Gojyo. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait plutôt d'un geste de sociabilité qu'il partageait avec quelques relations, au village. En fait, il fumait à peine. Pourtant, son petit frère se souvient très bien où il cachait ses cigarettes, dans le tiroir le plus bas de sa chambre. De temps en temps, Gojyo en avait déjà chipé quelques-unes lorsque Jien et sa mère n'étaient pas « occupés » dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs, Gojyo n'aimait pas fumer plus que ça lui-même, avant. Mais cela lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, à chaque fois qu'il voulait tellement être ailleurs (n'importe où ailleurs) que dans sa petite chambre, le dos affalé contre le mur qui convoyait les vibrations de cette danse moite qui se déroulait dans la pièce voisine. Il était arrivé que cela l'aide à supporter le son des grincements du matelas qui traversait la paroi, tard le soir.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, tout contre ce même putain de mur que d'habitude, l'enfant se débattit quelques secondes avec le briquet et alluma un des petits tubes. La première bouffée de fumée avait un goût de… Paradis. Il en ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il passa la nuit entière à fumer et à penser à ce qu'il allait faire et comment il allait vivre, désormais. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le jour suivant, il quitta la maison, après avoir enterré sa belle-mère dans le jardin. La femme morte n'avait pas tressailli à son contact, comme elle le faisait habituellement quand elle était encore vivante, lorsqu'il la porta dehors. Il avait laissé des fleurs rouges sur la tombe anonyme. Un petit geste qui parlait d'un amour qui n'était pas mort en même temps que cette femme. Des fleurs rouges. C'était la première fois qu'elle serait obligée de les accepter…

Il haussa les épaules au moment de passer une dernière fois le seuil. C'est tellement barbant de vivre, et tellement plus de mourir… Où aller ? Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, il pouvait aussi bien tirer à pile ou face…

**(…un enfant qui a existé ou n'existera jamais…)**

**oOoOoOo**

**(Le dragon se souvient…)**

Il pleut. Ça ne dérange pas le flambeur. De cette façon, il sait qu'aucune des filles du bar ne le suivra en espérant partager son lit, cette nuit. Il n'est pas d'humeur, de toute façon. Il marche. Il pense à la couleur rouge. _De beaux cheveux, hein ? Non mais, vous plaisantez ?_ Même le sang est plus facile à laver que ce rouge qui est le sien… Alors Sha Gojyo continue de marcher, sans vraiment faire attention au monde autour de lui, mais le monde a la mauvaise habitude de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Non, de s'étaler sur son chemin… C'est vraiment, vraiment pas son jour…

« Oy, t'es mort ? » il demande d'un ton légèrement ennuyé au cadavre. Ça ne l'intéresse pas outre mesure de savoir. Pas encore.

Peut-être que c'est la vue d'un Kenren aux cheveux longs qui fit sourire Tenpou _gensui _?

La vue des yeux verts fit remonter à la surface un souvenir depuis longtemps enfoui qui échappait encore à Sha Gojyo. Peut-être le souvenir d'un rêve enfui il y a longtemps. Et ce sourire…Il ne pouvait pas le distinguer, caché entre les bras de l'étranger, mais il en vit en quelque sorte le reflet dans la façon dont ces yeux se plissaient légèrement en le regardant. En le reconnaissant presque.

Et Sha Gojyo le fixa. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à se souvenir s'il lui était donné l'occasion de revoir ce sourire. Alors sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il hissa le corps inerte sur son épaule et l'emmena dans la direction de sa maison.

« Tu voulais mourir ? Trop bête. Je voulais aussi mourir un jour. Et quelqu'un a décidé pour moi que je devais pas, » marmonna-t-il près du visage de cet homme qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre…

**(…une rencontre qui est arrivée ou n'arrivera jamais…)**

oOoOoOo

**(Le dragon se souvient…)**

_« _Kenren, ardent Kenren… Goku, innocent Goku… Konzen, éblouissant Konzen…Pardonnez-moi… J'aurais dû voir ce qui allait arriver… J'aurais du savoir… J'aurais dû éliminer Litouten quand j'en ai eu l'opportunité, au lieu d'attendre qu'il frappe le premier… » s'était lamentée une âme, à son réveil…

C'était une complainte qui s'était élevée durant une fugace seconde d'impossibilité…

**(Paroles qui n'auront pas de raison d'être…)**

« Écoute-moi, Kenren _taishou_. »

« Il te faut détruire ce présent que j'ai fait. Il faut sauver ton passé. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Écoute… »

C'était le rêve le plus fou d'un bodhisattva dont les désirs ne connaissaient pas de bornes…

(Paroles qui ont le pouvoir d'altérer le temps…) 

« C'est pas un drôle de rêve, ça ? » le _taishou_ demanda finalement au marshal…

Et le dieu aux yeux verts l'écoute. Stupide, stupide, il pense encore et encore…Un homme rationnel, un soldat, un tacticien ne croit pas aux rêves. Stupide. Sauf qu'il a déjà rencontré un dieu au regard d'enfant.

(Mais ce miroir aquatique qu'est l'océan du temps semble troublé, ici…)

Le dit marshal est doué pour la dissimulation. Prompt à prendre ses décisions. Plus dangereux que son comportement ne le laisse habituellement deviner. C'est son devoir de reconnaître le danger quand il le voit et d'agir en suivant son intuition. Il y a des choses qui comptent vraiment pour lui. Plus précieuses que sa propre intégrité. Le marshal en est conscient, des choses qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre, même si cela fait de lui quelqu'un qui agit comme un insensé.

(…Et le crime n'est qu'une vague ondulation dans l'eau profonde, rien de plus…)

Un jour, le dieu appelé Litouten disparut simplement de la face du _Tenkai_. Personne, pas même le _touchin taishi_ ne put le retrouver. Et la vie… continua.

Goujun ne peut pas se mentir, il l'a toujours su, que cet homme était dangereux (mais pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demande s'il pense au marshal ou au ministre…).Le cadavre, le marshal l'a scellé dans une caverne du mont Gogyo, le dragon le sait. Mais il n'intervient pas, ce n'est pas son rôle…

Kenren _taishou_ ne peut pas se mentir non plus. Quand il a fait irruption dans la bibliothèque avec les nouvelles de cette mystérieuse disparition, Tenpou n'a pas cillé, n'a pas eu l'air surpris le moins du monde. Le regard vert était dur. Le défiant presque de deviner. Quêtant peut-être son approbation, mais il était loin d'en être certain. Et Kenren _taishou_ sait. L'idée l'a effleuré, lui aussi, d'agir. Le général pense que ça aurait dû être son œuvre. Il était celui qui avait été averti, après tout…Il se sent pathétique. Et n'ajoute pas un mot.

**(…un crime qui fit disparaître toute une réalité dans les replis de l'esprit d'un dragon…)**

**oOoOoOo**

**(Le dragon se souvient…)**

C'était une rare vision : un bodhisattva se tenant sous une averse… Les gouttes de pluie glacées avaient l'air d'éviter sa peau comme si elles se sentaient fautives de souiller une beauté si divine. Une fois encore, Kanzeon avait changé d'avis. Elle voulait voir ça, en fait. Cette rencontre après un demi-millénaire entre deux âmes, son marshal et son général. Kanzeon _bosatsu_ attendait. Attendait des gens dont elle espérait qu'ils ne se montreraient pas. C'était sa seule chance de savoir. Il fallait que quelque chose se produise. Elle avait changé quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement…

Son impatience faisait palpiter son aura comme le cœur battant d'un mortel. Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce ce pâle halo qui attira Cho Gonou dans cette forêt déserte alors qu'il essayait de fuir ses péchés ? Cette première silhouette qui apparut, si absorbée dans sa propre détresse, ne la vit pas, pourtant près à la toucher lorsqu'il la dépassa. Il s'effondra presque à ses pieds.

Kanzeon _bosatsu_ fit un pas en arrière, se retranchant dans l'ombre de basses branches. Ses poings se serrèrent. L'expectation bouillait dans sa poitrine.

Une autre personne arriva. Une silhouette dégingandée dont les longs cheveux écarlates restent toujours flamboyants en dépit de la semi-obscurité. Des pas s'arrêtant devant l'homme étendu dans la boue.

« Oy, t'es mort ? »

Kanzeon _bosatsu_ connaissait ces mots. Elle les entendit malgré le son abrutissant de la pluie. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair ivoirine de ses paumes.

Aucune surprise en voyant les deux hommes partir ensemble.

Rien. Rien n'était arrivé, rien n'avait changé. Pas de marshal, pas de général. Ils étaient toujours morts, puisque Sha Gojyo et Cho Gonou étaient là.

Elle poussa un soupir.

Elle eut un sourire.

Bien, ils s'étaient retrouvés après tout. Ce n'était pas si grave. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle dise au _Sanbutsushin_ où envoyer Konzen-ou-quel-que-soit-son-nom-maintenant pour les trouver. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Elle en avait décidé ainsi.

Mais le grondement sourd au plus profond du sol lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Un frisson parcourut le creux de son dos. Le monde entier lui sembla tourner follement, comme tournerait la roue du temps. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Est-ce que le monde entier était en train de se dissoudre sous ses yeux ou était-elle elle-même en train de se dissiper dans la brume de l'ondée ? Et après la brume et la pluie, en un clin d'œil, ce fut le divin soleil. Le Paradis après la Terre. Même l'air avait un goût différent.

(**…le silence absolu avant et après la tempête…)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Le dragon est.**

**(Ici et Maintenant)**

Le bodhisattva sentit un regard peser sur son dos et croisa de loin celui d'un rouge mordoré de Goujun. Elle brisa le contact… Comment était-il possible que même l'omniscience des divinités ne lui ait jamais permis de soutenir ce regard ? Le roi de la mer Occidentale se rapprocha. Kanzeon se demanda confusément ce que le dragon pouvait bien lui vouloir…

Le dragon parla. Enfin.

« Ils ont agi. Mais c'est vous qui l'avez fait. Ce changement… »

Pas même une question… Un regard pénétrant, c'était tout.

Pour seule réponse, une lueur dans les yeux bruns du bodhisattva. L'anticipation des mots à venir. Ce changement, avait-il dit…

Et Goujun continua sa tirade. C'était une occasion unique de faire comprendre à quelqu'un ce que représentait réellement sa race.

« C'est notre charge. Nous savons. La plupart du temps nous essayons de ne pas nous souvenir. Et quand c'est trop lourd, nous pouvons oublier le monde et notre conscience de nous-mêmes pour un moment. Et trouver refuge dans le corps d'une créature inférieure qui se laissera emporter par les vagues… »

« Les vagues ? » La question a l'air stupide. Inadéquate. Ce n'est pas ce qui importe, mais le bodhisattva n'est toujours pas capable de penser tout à fait clairement…

« Pensiez-vous, que nous, les quatre dragons, sommes appelés rois des mers parce que nous vivons sous l'eau ? » Et il n'y a pas la moindre pointe d'amusement dans ces mots. « L'Existence est l'Océan dont nous sommes les gardiens et ce sont ses courants que vous appelez karma. »

Quelques secondes, il laisse ses mots flotter dans l'air.

« Mais il y a une loi. Une loi karmique. La seule. Il n'y a PAS de LOI. Si vous détruisez le monde, cela ne veut pas dire que celui que vous désirez verra le jour… » avertit Goujun, de manière inattendue.

Mais le bodhisattva éclate de rire.

_J'ai réussi. J'AI RÉUSSI._

Le sentiment de son triomphe était grisant, en buvant la vue de ce nouveau paradis…

Vision soudaine de deux yeux dorés plein de gaieté et comme un tourbillon de couleur. L'enfant _itan_ court et bouscule presque le bodhisattva en passant, et lorsqu'il disparaît au coin de la terrasse, l'écho lointain de son rire s'attarde derrière lui…Il a l'air légèrement plus âgé, se dit le bodhisattva, l'esprit cependant légèrement ailleurs, et elle ne s'explique pas bien pourquoi… Les êtres tels que lui ne sont pas supposés vieillir au Paradis. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette de plus haute taille apparaît. Une chevelure dorée te brillante qui se balance comme la queue d'un chat en colère contre un dos droit couvert d'un tissu soyeux. Des iris violets et scrutateurs qui fouillent les alentours. Avant que Kanzeon ne puisse dire un mot, « Pas le temps, _K'so baba_, » il déclare d'un ton cassant…

Le dieu de mauvaise humeur avait déjà repéré deux personnes de l'autre côté du large bassin. Au loin, le magnifique neveu du bodhisattva croise le regard d'un marshal et d'un général en train de bavarder tranquillement. Leurs épaules se touchent presque alors qu'ils sont appuyés sur le garde fou de bois rouge qui entoure la mare aux lotus. Il y a comme une sphère d'intimité autour d'eux, qui ne semble se dissiper que légèrement lors du bref échange de regard au-dessus de l'eau immobile et des fleurs aquatiques. Le marshal montre obligeamment à Konzen la direction qu'il a vu l'enfant prendre de loin, et le rictus du _taishou _se moque clairement du bureaucrate incapable de tenir le rythme de son protégé…

Le bodhisattva est en train de rire, parce que les années avaient passé et que durant ces cinq cents ans, jamais un enfant _itan_ ne fut banni du Paradis… Elle rit jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie elle-même à quel point c'est un miracle, tandis que les derniers détails du karma d'un nouveau paradis se mettent en place et effacent sans merci de ses souvenirs toutes images d'une réalité autre…

Et dans sa tête, le dragon hurle…

Il ne devrait pas ressentir ce violent sentiment de perte pour des êtres qui ne sont plus destinés à voir le jour…

La vérité, c'est que Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, et Cho Hakkai ne sont pas. Là où il se tient maintenant, ils ne peuvent pas exister. 

oOoOo **to be continued **oOoOo

(en suspens pour un moment : j'aurais pu arrêter l'histoire ici, mais je pense sauter gaillardement dans l'AU pour jouer avec des persos de GS que je manipule pas trop d'habitude…Alors soyez gentilles, et les suggestions sont bienvenues, même si j'ai déjà une idée globale de l'intrigue à suivre…Bon c'est pas tout ça, j'ai la séquelle de RA à continuer de traduire…

prenez toutes soin de vous !)


End file.
